Felicity Holloway
Felicity Holloway, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is a rival debutante. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Felicity has long, wavy blonde hair partially tied together, gray eyes, and light skin. Throughout the day, she wears a peach dress with puffed sleeves and golden hems, combined with a necklace with red ruby gem stones. For more formal occasions, she wears a mauve dress with silk gray sleeves, combined with a pearl necklace with gem stone. Personality Felicity is a proud woman and also competitive. Even though she is the daughter of a viscount, she doesn't set her sights higher than Mr. Sinclaire. She pays compliments to Duke Richards and scolds Viscount Westonly for stepping on her foot but doesn't pursue them aggressively. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 15: A Cut Above Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 12: The Deep End Book 3 * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Your Character As soon as you meet her upon entering Mr. Sinclaire's London townhouse, she looks down upon you being the Earl's natural daughter. If you choose to wear any premium dresses during the season, she will be jealous and either mutter a compliment or try to criticize it (the second usually embarrasses herself in front of your grandmother). If you decide to purchase the items to make you an Accomplished Lady, she will be jealous every time you show your talents. In Chapter 15, you may be able to sway her feelings over her respect for your father, even though she personally doesn't like you. Ernest Sinclaire At your debut, you find Miss Holloway trying her best to monopolize Mr. Sinclaire's attention. When she tries to belittle you, he defends you to her surprise. He doesn't like pretension. When dinner is called, she tries to stand next to him as entrance is determined by title and rank. No matter who you chose to marry at the end of Book 1, in Chapter 1 of Book 2 you are able to overhear that she is glad that following your engagement to Duke Richards, Mr. Sinclaire is now available for her. Other Looks Felicity_Peach_Dress.png|Peach Dress Trivia * As the daughter of the Viscount of Lochdale, she is nobility, though not titled. Her family's estate is called Bellington Hall. Her family is tied by marriage to the Earl of Barrymore. * In Book 1, Chapter 15, she is declared most skilled woman of the season if Your Character isn't. * At your wedding in Book 3 Chapter 16, you find out she has a corgi named Aphrodite, but only if you have an animal yourself. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility